


Deception and Revelation

by mabulatious



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabulatious/pseuds/mabulatious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason bent over the bat-computer, Bruce's reaction, a subtle game between the World's Greatest Detective and his second Robin which turns into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write brujay porn and nearly succeeded. i just needed to clear up the elephant in the room before they had sex and then, i just did the whole 'they ride into the sunset together' thing, which must be so annoying. god, but it's worth it. cause' this is my base and i may take this base to write porn as the part 2.  
> hopefully.

“Oh, Bru-uuuce.” called a voice in a playfully mocking fashion, echoing through the walls, causing a commotion among the resident bats up in the cave. 

Batman, who was on his way downstairs to the batcave, recognized the voice and warily stepped the rest of the way down. When he got there, he should have known from Jason’s previously deviation and his indifferent yet egregious behavior— since his unexpected return from the dead—  that he should have just turned back around and walked away. Never mind that he had to write notes on his computer of tonight’s busts from his patrol. Never mind that the next person down here could have been Tim, Dick or god forbid _, Alfred_. They had all witnessed some gore or galore in their daily lives – came with the job – so, seeing the former robin or the kid they used to take care of in a compromising position wouldn’t be that out-of-the-ordinary. They could take it.

Bruce, however, could not. He would sooner take the route of cowardice than foolishness, because trying to reason with Jason or trying to get him to speak his mind had ultimately taught him his lesson. 

Jason Todd, his formerly adopted son and the second Robin, really liked trouble and he liked trouble twice as much when it came to Batman.

So, was it any surprise that tonight, Jason was bent over the Bat-Com, bare thighs parted with his jeans around his ankles, a cocky smirk on his face as he turned his head to the side to stare at Bruce. Quite frankly, if Batman was a religion, then this image would be blatantly blasphemous.

Bruce stopped himself from reacting outside of himself, but that could not have stopped his eyes from wandering down the shapely flesh highlighted by the lights from the large computer screen for a few split seconds

He was a bit out of his element (what with being a bit tired from the patrol tonight and the obvious), but for now, he needed to the know why's and what's. The Dark Knight had experienced all kinds of things – ridiculous, unbelievable or abnormal— and had come to accept them as they came. He planned ways to counter-act problems no-one in this whole world couldn’t solve, but give him this unhelpful (and strangely arousing) situation and he was a bit lost at sea.

“How did you get in here?” Batman asked, voice not as deep and impersonal as he wanted it to be. Perhaps, he may still be in his shocked stage. 

Jason didn’t answer. Instead, he inclined his hips from one side to another; thrust them up and about leisurely as if he had all the time in the world and that this _wasn’t_ some kind-of ploy to distract Batman from noticing the flash-drive sticking on his computer’s hard-drive. Bruce stepped up and did what his brain calculated was the right way to handle this and his cock agreed quite enthusiastically about, when it started throbbing painfully under his jock. He bent down over Jason’s body, making sure not to let any part of them actually touch and put his arms around the former Robin.

 Jason froze and Bruce’s cock jerked. He shifted, a little taken-aback and unnerved by the arousal that was thrumming through his veins and tried to focus on the flash-drive.

“I asked, how did you get in here, Jason?” Batman said in a low voice near Jason’s ear. Let himself breathe on it. Jason’s breath hitched and he turned himself fully over to look at him. Batman took this opportunity to take out the flash-drive and put it away, but just as he was pulling away from Jason did the boy gather his arms around Bruce and pull him in for a kiss. Bruce was a little delayed to react to this when a tongue joined his through the gap between his stunned, open lips.

“Hngh.” He grunted, falling back a little and dropping the flash-drive at the suddenness and weight of the kiss. He tried to return it, play the game, get the flash-drive back in his hands to put it away somewhere safe, but Jason moaned and writhed and his front grinded against Bruce’s hips and he—

A growl emitted from his lips, the beast within him uncoiled its talons and his hands automatically went to Jason’s hair, holding him there, devouring him, getting what was being given to him with such roughness.

“Oh.” Jason gasped and pulled away for breath or to get a handle on himself— he didn’t know, but what he did know was that he had just let the beast with its selfish needs and its wanton desires **_out_ ** and he could _not_ stop now. The beast was too hungry. It had gone too long without its desires and now, it could not even think about stopping. **_Bruce_** could not think about stopping. He turned Jason closer toward him and grabbed his hips, ate up those pretty red lips, raised a line up Jason’s back still donning the gloves Batman wore and Jason moaned against his lips with such pleasure that Bruce forcibly tilted his head to the side just so that he could suck a dot against that pale neck.

“Oh Bruce.” Jason said, grabbing at his shoulder as Bruce bit and sucked harder at the dot. “ _Bruce_.” Jason shook in one place, falling against him, his hand slipping before it came up to wind around Bruce’s neck, holding his head there before he let go and made them pull away. Almost immediately, he started pulling at the Batman suit, scratching at it with his gloved hands, gritting his teeth.

“Take it off.” He cried out, laying back on the counter with the touch-sensitive keypad and Batman found enough brains to decide that this place was no place to fuck just as he stopped Jason from laying down on that spot with a grip on his hips.

“We can’t-” Bruce started to say when Jason shot up fast and shoved Bruce away, stepping back a few times— enough to put a distance between them. If he hadn't seen the look on Jason's face, Bruce may have felt the icy slap of rejection and the eternal despair right after. But Jason had a look to him like that of a wounded, betrayed wolf, not of an abused or disgusted child whose father had just tried to make the moves on him. Realizing that last train of thought, Bruce felt something different; he felt disgust and shame. How could he have let this happen? Batman had more control than this. _Bruce Wayne_ had more control than this. Jason was— had been _his son_. Bruce had thought of him as his own… family.

With his reasonable locations back on track, Batman could only look down and hang his head. His fists clenched and he looked imploringly up at Jason, who was staring back at him as if he could see the things going on through his mind.

The dark-haired boy tilted his chin up and stared down at him, glaring. “I should leave right now, Bruce.” He raised his hand to show Bruce the flash-drive he had been previously trying to get a hold of. “You look so lost, you probably forgot that this is what you were doing _that_ for.” He had a look of disgust wrinkling his beautiful face. “If it’s for an agenda, kissing Jason Todd wouldn’t be a big deal. But if there’s pleasure involved, kissing Jason Todd or heck, even coming close to him is a big burden.” He snorted, looking away. He tossed the flash-drive behind him. “You and your morals. Just _once_ —“ he stopped and pressed his lips together before shaking his head a minute later. He knelt down to pick up the jeans that had slipped past his feet and started to pull them on.

 _Wait… feet?_ Batman looked at Jason’s bare feet and something clicked in place.

“You weren’t here to steal my files.” Bruce said, wonderous. Jason paused, side-eyed him for a few seconds before he continued with what he was doing. He _didn’t_ look into Bruce’s eyes. “Alfred let you in. You were here to… say something. Personal. You’re here to-“ Bruce looked back as Jason pulled himself back together, standing there with an insolent swag yet there was an edge to it. “—see me.” He still wasn’t meeting Bruce’s eyes.

Jason sighed, putting his hands out of his pocket. “What do you want me to say? Congrats, World’s Greatest Detective, you figured out the half-assed plan I cooked up right now, to make you think I was here for some kind-of nefarious business? Or do you just want me to say, you win? Because I can do both. I have no sense of dignity anymore, as you and your crime-fighting buddies know well and good.”

“What did you come here to say?” Bruce asked, focusing on Jason’s face whereas before his eyes had been wandering to Jason’s body, to his lips as he spoke, to the furrow of his brows.

Jason gave a frustrated huff and lifted his arms in an exasperated fashion. There was something so familiar and precious about this action. Like an old memory of a little boy as he gave Bruce a weary look. One very similar to Alfred’s droll and sarcastic stare yet much too different.  Too much like the Jason he knew. The Jason he loved.

“If I was too cowardly to say it before, what makes you think I’ll say it now?” Jason asked rhetorically.

Bruce looked at this- this boy, his greatest failure come back to haunt him and he wasn’t a nightmare any longer. He was a precious memory come back with a grown face, a grown body and a new desire that burned within him as much as it burned within Bruce. It was exactly the same as the day Jason had taken the Red Hood mask off. Difference was: Bruce no longer perceived Jason as a failure or a nightmare come alive. He was real- so very real and all Bruce wanted was to taste him again.

“Say it.” Bruce ordered in his Batman voice.

Jason scowled and crossed his arms. “No.”

“Why are you still here then, Jason?” Bruce provoked and stepped toward him, the awe that had prospered from his internal eye-opening realizations making a series of other emotions come crawling out: love, longing, desperation, weak-kneed craving and joy.

“I-“ Jason watched him come to him and the hardness to his whole self softened and released. His arms came down, his eyes went wide and he stared up at Bruce with perhaps, the same emotions that were wrestling in Bruce’s body.

“I’mgoingtoredeemmyself.” confessed Jason abruptly, his words jointed together. “For you.”

Bruce stared, blinked and then, slowly smiled. He opened up his arms, letting Jason tentatively wind his arms around his torso, let one of his hand brush through Jason’s hair and the other wound around his arms.

“I’m pleased.” was all he could muster through the happiness filling him up. It was a little overwhelming, how light he felt, how _good_. He leaned his whole body against Jason’s, holding him that much closer. Jason clenched his fists against his back, his face smushed into Bruce’s shoulder.

They stayed standing there like that until Jason pulled away to say something.

 “Would you—“

“Hm?” Bruce let a smile slip through his lips.

Jason stared at his lips, a question in his eyes. “Would you…“ he trailed off, staring into his eyes. Just staring.

“Jason?”

The hand around his torso came to rest on Bruce’s head, caressing through it. Eyes shifted as Jason stared at his hair and Bruce stared at those parted lips. Their eyes met for a second before they leaned in together, capturing each other half-way. Jason’s hand gripped at the nape of his neck and Bruce held onto Jason a little tighter, a little closer. The front of their hips met and Jason’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his head falling back. Bruce gripped a bit more roughly at him, his eyes crossing shut.

“We need to—“ Bruce struggled to say.

“Don’t stop.” Jason said, voice almost pleading. He fell back against Bruce, breathing on his lips and nibbling at them.

“I won’t, I promise. But we need to move somewhere private.” Bruce finally had enough breath to say.

Jason smiled smugly up at him, his eyebrows raised. “Can’t get enough of me?”

Bruce’s hands slipped down Jason’s side to his rear and then, to his thighs. He gripped at them, using a bit of his strength to force Jason up. The boy jerked in surprise before his thighs automatically circled around Batman’s hips. Arms bound around his neck, Jason panting right next to his ear, Bruce hissed into the air: “ _Yes_.”

“Oh god.” Jason groaned and held on tight as Bruce moved onto the deeper part of the bat-cave. The one that only he had the codes for.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce doesn’t rush it and considering his crime-fighting alter-ego’s (who he had more in common with than people who knew him as Bruce Wayne) predominant nature, that wasn't exactly a surprise. That doesn’t mean Jason isn’t aching something fierce in his pants as Bruce agonizingly-- slowly explores his mouth, kissing and caressing his tongue with the devotion of a mad-man. Open hands passing by, running lightly through any part of his body he could reach, lighting him up higher and making his needs burn darker. It would be fine any other time, in any other place with any other person. Jason appreciated the subtlety of teasing and taking time for foreplay after all the fooling around he had done since he returned from the dead, but this was _Bruce_ and Bruce didn’t seem to realize or know that _this_ was something he’d been wanting for too long. Too often.

The secret bunker Bruce had led them in contained a single bed in the corner, a night stand on the side and dim lights overhead. Before they got on the bed, Jason pulled Bruce by his neck and fell back against the wall to exchange tongues, which the other man returned with zeal. The way he held Jason— out of lust but most of all, out of desperation (or maybe, it was possessiveness)— had him feeling exhilarated excitement and fear. His heart was beating at a hasty and loud pace. His head was going fuzzy. His ears were filled with the rush of his own blood pumping and yet, there Bruce was.

His kisses were like— like Jason was something precious. That all he wanted was to kiss Jason to **_death_**.

 _Till Death do us Part_. He joked bitterly.

That changed pretty quickly when Jason deliberately turned and fell back on the bed, legs parting to let Bruce fit in between them. Only then could he feel Bruce finally come alive under his hands. A growl muffled by their lips pressed together, separating them to bite at his neck and crushing their bodies together. They felt each other up and down, Bruce’s hands rough and searching. He could not help, but come back to Jason’s face, which was annoying but Jason tolerated it exasperatedly for a few minutes.

Then, Bruce cupped Jason’s cheeks and looked at him with such intensity that Jason pressed at his broad shoulders with a little force. He gave Bruce a look, not speaking.

With them, talking only ruined things. He knew from past experience that silence worked better dealing with Bruce’s sentimentality. Poor Bruce probably didn’t even realize how love-struck he looked at the moment.

 “Get on with it, old man.” Jason muttered grumpily, sitting up.

Bruce chuckled, leaning close to Jason’s lips and whispered:

“Make me.”

Jason shivered, closing his eyes at the flash of pleasure those words brewed within him and couldn’t help the smirk gracing his lips. “You should never dare me to do anything, Bruce. Especially not in bed.” He turned his head to the side, his lips falling near the other man’s ear as he brought his fingers down Bruce’s cheek. “You wouldn’t be able to handle me.”

There was a heavy pause, the chest above him lifting up and dragging down unhurriedly. Probably Bruce’s constipated way of repressing his reactions. Then, Bruce drew away from him, his eyes changed—  and disrobed of the calm shroud that had been continuously covering his beautiful eyes before.

Bruce tugged Jason hard, making him jerk and fall forward, his face ending up on Bruce’s lap. He winced, looking up and felt like someone had punched him in the chest. His breath came to a halt, a gasp slipping out as he saw the determined heat in Bruce’s eyes.

Thumbs and fingers curled inside his waistband, casually brushing at them before they were forced  down, off his thighs and letting them fall to bunch up around his knees. Jason sat up sharply, lifting up to take them all the way off and fell sideways in his rush. Big, steady hands came to hold his waist, securing him in one place. Jason looked down to hide the flush starting up on his whole face and got rid of his jeans.

 Fingers came up to bunch up Jason’s shirt in its grasp and then, they were coming off too. He accommodated as best as he could, half-distracted by the exposure of his dick to the cold. He shuddered and Bruce took notice of his erection, fisting Jason in his hand. Stroking it.

Jason moaned, straining up into that hand, wanting more. More friction. More heat.

He shook himself, trying to get his head right and somehow, was able to clear his mind a little. He took advantage of this and forced Bruce’s hand off him. Bruce let him, watching with eyes beclouded.

Jason half-smiled and went on his hands and knees in front of Gotham’s dark knight. He stretched his arms higher and let it lightly touch the bat-suit. He gave a half-lidded, sensual look to Bruce’s covered body.

Bruce dipped his head to the side, amusement curling his mouth and did as was silently asked. He pressed at the catches of the suit, letting it release without fuss and took off the garment one-by-one. One would think Jason would be positively fidgeting by now, with how impatient his personality was, but Jason was watching him attentively, hungry eyes awaiting in a supposedly relaxed fashion. Once Bruce was wholly naked, Jason ambushed away at Bruce’s torso with his animated and enticing tongue. Sucking and biting around Bruce’s nipples before he went in to take one nub elegantly between his teeth.

Bruce lifted his head, closing his eyes, breathing harsh and ran tense, shaky hands through Jason’s hair. The sound of wetness, drawn breaths and shuddered gasps filled the gaps in-between, their hands pushing down, rubbing and stroking at each other. Bruce’s hands wandered over to Jason’s rear, making the boy tighten up his hands at the base of Bruce’s spine and exhale loudly.

“I hate you.” Jason breathed out. Bruce smiled against his collar, leaning in to take a taste. He licked there, biting at the skin curiously before he bit harder, colliding their bodies together. It was just skin moving against skin now. Half-articulate noises uttered in this small space where it was just them.  Hands moving down again, mouth following the same trail, Bruce nipped at Jason’s navel before biting above it. Jason strained his arms as Bruce descended, grazing his nose and lips against the fuzz over Jason’s cock.

Jason groaned and grabbed Bruce’s head, forcing it away from down there. Bruce looked up questioningly, raising his brows and Jason slapped a tense fist on his forehead, looking agitated. “I- I won’t last long if you do that.”

Bruce smiled. “Still a little boy, Jay?”

Jason glared. “In your dreams. It’s just _you_ —” He whined when Bruce licked a line up the underside of his cock. His back arched, hips shakily held in place with the help of a light press from Bruce. He pushed his feet on the bed, toes curled, his mouth opening in an ‘o’ as Bruce’s mouth slipped down to surround his head. Jason’s hips moved without permission to jerkily thrust into it and Bruce could’ve stopped it so, the fact that he didn’t just made him want to lose control all the more.

“Bruce, please—” Panting, leaking pre-ejaculate, hips quivering with a need so sharp and real, his voice caught and hesitation played havoc with his already preoccupied brain. Did he really want to go all the way right now? Couldn’t they do it next time? But that was the problem, wasn’t it? Jason didn’t know if there was ever going to be a next time and he couldn’t lose this chance just to play a game Bruce already fell for. And wasn’t it fact that Batman didn’t fall for one act two times.

So he stifled a whimper and hissed: “— _wait_ —”

Bruce paused and pulled off him with a popping sound, moving back on top of him with a cautious, wary look. Slowly, he kissed Jason’s cheek and murmured: “Whatever you want.”

Jason eyed Bruce’s face, focusing on getting his heart back inside his rib-cage and breathed through a mantra of ‘don’t come don’t come don’t come’. Minutes passed and Bruce appeared more and more uncertain. Panic made Jason grab the other man’s head in his hands and once there, he couldn’t help the way his fingers moved singularly, experimentally through Bruce’s hair.

Arms around his neck, their faces almost nose-to-nose, Jason sighed a breath of relief. When Bruce looked at him questioningly, he answered: “I always imagined— that it’d be like this.”

Bruce’s surprise was stark, his body language that had been malleable and melting changing to rigid.

 “Jason, you—” He didn’t move away, but Jason pulled firmly around his neck if he even tried.

“I’ve always—“ Jason murmured and then, let his mouth finish that sentence. A moan emitted from deep within his chest. He encircled his legs around Bruce’s hips. Thrust against Bruce’s rock-hard body. Gradually, Bruce’s careful touches became constant and callous. A few minutes later with Jason coaxing the other man on, Bruce's hands found their way back to Jason’s ass and pressed against them with force, pulling the cheeks apart, holding them there as his fingers found their way in between.

“ _Yes._ ” Jason whispered with relish, tossing his neck back, eyes half-open, rocking his hips back against Bruce’s cock as he held onto Bruce’ s shoulder.

“Do you want this, Jason?” Bruce must have the will of iron because while Jason’s voice was eager and falling apart at the edges like his own self at the moment, his voice had gone constrained and growly. Almost like his Batman-voice.

Jason examined him and by god, what a picture he made, flushed cheeks, eyes cloudy with lust, breath scarcely there and chest heaving up and down with difficulty.

“Fuck me, Bruce.”  He said softly, almost like a request but Bruce should know it for what it really was: a demand. His words were emphasized with the buck of his hips and abruptly, Bruce went straight as a rod against him. A few seconds where neither of them moved. Jason, in confusion and Bruce taking deep breaths slowly and quietly.

Then, he pushed Jason back down and stood up. Jason sat up and tried not to panic, but he couldn’t control the pile of thoughts hitting him over and over, regret and resignation trying to place their residence in his head. Then, he realized what Bruce was searching for in his drawer.

Bruce brought the lube bottle out with the condom, staring at Jason’s unrestrained smile.

“Bruce, oh Bruce. I had no idea.” He gave a surprised laugh, picking up the condom when Bruce threw it on the bed.

“I’ll ask again.” Bruce said, coming to sit back on the bed. His hands rubbed up and down Jason’s arms as Jason stared at the condom. “Do you want this or not?”

Jason’s breath slowed and he put away the condom to pick up the lube bottle. Feeling Bruce’s watchful gaze, he flicked the cap open and gathered the creamy liquid on his outstretched palm. It was cold to the touch, but he knew from experience that once it was inside him, it wouldn’t matter. His hole clenched at the idea and he lay back down, separating his thighs and slipping the hand with the lube on and around his hole. This, he had practice with. This, he was comfortable with. It was the Bruce part of this equation that was unnerving the hell out of him. He glanced at the man in question warily and noted that Bruce was quite fixedly watching his finger as it went in easily.

Smiling, he delved his finger inside, deeper. Turning his head into the pillow, he thrust leisurely in and out of himself. He made some noises for his own sake and flinched before relaxing as Bruce’s hands came to touch his fingers. He helped with fucking Jason with one finger before adding another in alongside Jason’s. The contrast of both fingers— one familiar and the other dry and blunt and _new--_ caused him to shout. _  
_

Jason let his finger out and tightened his arms around Bruce’s neck. Bruce hugged him closer, taking over the fingering for him and opened his mouth over Jason’s shoulder. The way he fucked his fingers in and out of Jason’s entrance— short and snappy— had him experiencing raw and delectable pleasure.

Jason grinned, biting his lips as he grabbed his dick with one hand and with the other hand, he tightened his grip on Bruce’s wrist, urging him to go faster, rougher, harder. The Dark Knight held his hip with the hand not occupied with fingering Jason and slapped him when Jason whined loudly.

This stopped Jason for a moment and a moment alone.

“Oh.” He said in wonder. He actually liked that. He squirmed in Bruce’s grip, breathing harshly over the other man’s chest where his mouth rested. Bruce rubbed gently at the place he slapped before and Jason found himself humping against Bruce’s stomach carelessly. Sweat and heat fizzled under his skin as the third finger went in, Bruce’s thrusts getting more uneven and coarse.

“More.” Jason cried, needy and importunate. “Now.” His eyes opened to glare.

If it was even possible, the Dark Knight’s exposed, blue eyes got wilder. Forget pupils dilating. Forget heart accelerating faster than a train wreck. This was Bruce at his most basic form; the animal within him just ripping everything away.

This was the Bruce he fell in love with. Not grounded by work ethics in the name of justice. Not groomed to face a crowd to once again play pretend. Not in control of what he could show, of what he would show once he was out of that cave.

The part, out of all this, was not the fact that Bruce would ever even in mistake show this side of himself to Jason. Many have seen Bruce fall. They have also, saw him get back up. This wasn’t about Batman being free with his emotions. This was about Bruce calling his name right after he lost control. In a broken, choked voice before he devoured Jason completely.

This was—

Jason unraveled, moaned louder, scuffing at Bruce’s broad back as Bruce sunk into him. Deep.

Then, he went still. Labored breathing filled the silence.

 Jason wrinkled his face, frowning and complained:

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Bruce— fuck me already!”

Bruce reached out to hook his hands on either side of him, rising up to lay eyes on Jason, his cock retracting from around his stretched hole.

"Patience, Jason. Patience." he said in a soft, admonishing tone.

Jason watched him back in turn, quirking his brow and letting his smile go crooked. Just then, the son of a fucking bastard drove right in without so much as a warning. Jason may have a made an unappealing sound by the second push in and out of him, but at first, he screamed. By the third, he was cursing at Bruce irately and then, the fourth happened and he lost all articulation.

Trust Bruce to find the right rhythm and angle on his fourth fucking try. Jason was tossing here and there, crying to hell and back, letting Bruce take over entirely. He just felt, just saw, just heard in glimpses like you see in car crashes (and he had seen far too many of them to count). In pieces and then, all at once.

Above him, Bruce was like that for him.

First piece being his lips open slightly, ragged breaths coming out of them. Second were his eyes— dark and ravenous—could swallow him whole if he let it just be. Third: the hands securing his wrist back against the bed— unyielding (what did Bruce think he was going to do if his hands were set free? Was he afraid Jason would run? Start trouble again where he couldn’t see. Where he couldn’t find him. Come to think of it, how much did he believe Jason’s ply to change?)—becoming taut and clenching spontaneously from time to time. Fourth, the subtle but noticeable increase in the pace of his thrusts— how they got more erratic and shaky as time went on.

Fifth.

Jason took his cock in both hands, not able to get a good grip on it as he was jostled every second and found Bruce leaning into him again. Grabbing the base of Jason’s cock, lips near Jason’s, breaths.

Jason making tacit noises. Bruce grunting. The noise of their bodies meeting at Jason’s rear. Growls erupting from Bruce like the creature of the night he was. The faraway sound of bats screeching. Jason’s hand clawing up to grab at Bruce’s shoulder, not for support because Bruce was a wobbly support at best right now. No, he scratched up and around the man’s shoulder because he needed to. He needed to hold onto Bruce.

Sixth. Something unforgettable. You could forget your first fucks. Could forget a life-time of -- a lifetime of _fucks_. But you never forgot—

He came with a cry, Bruce still rocking into him.

\--never forgot your first car crash.


End file.
